Episode 5
'Scene 1 ' Paro falls unconscious but Rudra holds her in time and keep looking at her. He lifts her in his arms (RR bg plays). The BSD jeep comes carrying Bindi too, as one of the soldiers on board the jeep had found her unconscious . Rudra places Paro on ground and Bindi starts asking her to get up. When Paro opens her eyes, she finds Rudra standing over her - he tells the driver to drop the girls home and asks Bindi who those guys were. Bindi replies that they don't know, her and Paro were simply shoppig for a wedding... Aman interrupts and asks whose wedding, to which Bindi points at Paro and says Paro's. At this, Rudra looks over at Paro intensely, which she sees. Aman says that the girls should be taken back to BSD headquarters though Rudra insists that they get taken home. They all get into the jeep and Paro sits at the back with Bindi, asking her if she is fine. Paro looks up to find Rudra looking at her in the mirror of the car, but is distracted as Rukmuni flies by. 'Scene 2' Thakurain says to Paro that the people on the bus are cruel - she sees a blood stain on Paro's shoulder and draws Paro's attention to it, causing her to remember how Rudra had lifted her in his arms - she realises it is his blood. As she touches the blood, Rudra touches his wounds and pours wine on it. Thakurain is thankful that they were saved and says as much as Thakur enters the scene with Bindi. She points out that one soldier was very good in helping them and Thakur asks about the bag in which the wedding dress was. Bindi says it was lost in the chaos that ensued the earlier spectacle, causing Thakurain to worry about Paro's wedding dress. Thakur reassures her and asks Paro if she is okay, to which she nods an affirmation. Bindi starts to praise the BSD officer who had saved Paro but as she lists how many times the Major had saved her, Tejawat shouts "ENOUGH!", leaving Paro stunned. Thakur tells Bindi not to say good things about the BSD and says that if he wasn't his girl, then he would have - his threat is stopped by Thakurani who informs him that a bunch of new officers have come. 'Scene 3 ' In a forensic lab a dead body is being analysed. Rudra asks the doctor if he found any clues, so the doctor shows him a few signs that indicate he may have come from the other side of the border. Rudra sees the scorpion sign on the dead man's hand but before he can look further into it, he is called away by Aman who suggests that they should interrogate the two girls they saved earlier on in the day. Rudra confirms that they should do so and tells Aman to rest as they have acheived a lot today. 'Scene 4 ' The light goes off in Mami’s house and she asks Paro not to go out. Mami asks where the suitcase contaning her parents things are and so Paro gives it to Mami. She opens it and shows Paro her mother's wedding dress, making Paro emotional and so she hugs the dress. Mami says it has many memories and asks Paro where her childhood doll is. Paro says she doesn't remember but then suddenly remembers how she gave it to the boy on the bus. 'Scene 5 ' Meanwhile Rudra is drinking and a soldier comes along - he gives Rudra dinner and says that he will tell him something because he is new in Birpur. He then introduces him to rice, roti and aloo sabzi. Rudra has flashbacks of how he used to feed roti to his father, but they were always burnt. When his father would complain, Rudra would always says it's fine and tell his father that they should go to Birpur. His father says he can't because he feels suffocated. Rudra says that it has been 18 years but then his father shots that he should talk to his dad with respect. Rudra says "Ranawat! Forget her before you die." Dilsher tells Rudra that he has the same eyes as her and that if he was to destroy his eyes then he will forget her. The flashback ends as Rudra goes to call his fater, but then quickly disconnects it. 'Scene 6' Paro is sleeping and dreams of her parents death then how Rudra saved her from the fire. She gets up frightened and prays, but her mind is filled with Rudra in his uniform. __NOToC__ Category:Episodes